Five
by Pawthorn
Summary: Drabbles inspired by Series Five. Spoilers for all episodes. Now- The Diamond of the Day (Part 2): The End
1. Same Song, Different Verse

_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin._

* * *

Arthur's stomach clenched as their captor turned on Merlin, sword raised.

This shouldn't be happening again.

Memories flashed before the king's eyes.

A poisoned drink gulped down without hesitation.

Merlin falling.

A deadly dorocha, confronted head-on in stupid bravery.

Merlin falling.

The sickening sound of a violent blow and a pained gasp.

Merlin falling.

He had seen this too many times. A king shouldn't have to watch an unarmed, untrained, servant fall in his defense even once. Yet Arthur looked on, helpless to do anything as his closest friend prepared to die at his side.

This shouldn't be happening again.


	2. Self Destruct

_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin._

* * *

_If I die, it's going to mean something._

When Merlin first learned it was his destiny to protect Arthur, that had been his mantra.

As the years passed, dangers came faster. Everywhere Merlin turned, there was a new threat, another monster, another curse. His saying changed.

_If I live through this, it's going to get better._

Then, Arthur became king. Foes were stronger, escapes were narrower, and losses were heavier. With each day, the terrible knowledge sank into his soul.

He wouldn't make it through all of this alive.

...

Fine.

_When I die, it's going to be on my terms._

* * *

_(AN: Does anyone else think that Merlin is being unusually reckless? He seems to be almost asking to die- -baiting their captors, chopping off a ledge of ice he was partly on, running after the dragon alone, rushing Morgana while hollering- -and that's what inspired this chapter. Also: __the Euchdag/Diamair is the most uncomfortably creepy alienish thing I've seen since_ Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, Camelot's guards have no peripheral vision, and people should double check that those they've stabbed are really dead. Thanks for reading!)


	3. After

_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin._

* * *

"What the hell were you doing!?"

"Leading Uther's ghost away from you."

"And who asked you to do that?"

"He was going to kill you!"

"I had everything under control."

"You were on the floor. Unconscious."

"Well… you were pinned to a wall when I found you! Seems like your plan went _very _well."

"I saved your life!"

"By leading an angry ghost away from me and into the _armory_? After what happened to Percival? Did you _want_ to have weapons thrown at you!?"

"Maybe I did!"

…

"Okay, maybe not. But I still saved your life."

…

…

"…you're still an idiot."

* * *

_(AN: So, I just moved to a new city. I have no internets in my apartment, but I'll be watching Merlin and uploading my stories from a nearby library. I just might be a bit slow, especially once I get a job. Thanks for reading!)_


	4. Checkmate

_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin._

* * *

Merlin pestered. He pried. He would not _shut up_.

Most of the time, Arthur appreciated it, but when he was doing something he truly believed was right and Merlin kept questioning him, it got annoying.

Fortunately, Arthur had recently found a way to end such pointless quibbling because despite what he might say, the king knew the servant was not a coward. So, he only needed to ask one question.

"If you were me, what would you do?"

In the end, he knew Merlin would always make the same choice as him.

The sacrificial choice.

The choice to save Camelot.

* * *

_(AN: Thanks for reading :)_


	5. You Have Listened to Fears

_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin._

* * *

A coward.

Arthur had accused Merlin of being one often enough. Turns out he was right.

The king of Camelot had looked him in the eye and asked if magic and the old religion should be embraced once more.

And he had said no.

He told himself that he had done his duty, but in truth, he had acted out of fear.

Fear of what Mordred would become.

Fear of showing Arthur who he really was.

Fear of being exposed and hated.

Fear was taking power in his life, and if he let it, it would soon destroy his world.

* * *

_(AN: Sorry for the angst, but I really felt that Merlin wimped out. I'm not saying I wouldn't have done the same thing, but I count on Merlin being better than me. I'm disappointed :( To be clear, it was a fantastic episode, and I enjoyed it very much. I recognized that we are_ supposed_ to feel let down and worried. This show pulls at my heart strings, and that's why I love it. Thanks for reading :)_


	6. Alone

_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin._

* * *

Loneliness takes many forms.

The queen holding a dying brother, watching as the last of her family leaves her.

The king who has tasted betrayal too often and no longer knows whom to trust.

The witch that can only force friendship through deception.

The warlock living in the shadows, taking on blame for every death he didn't prevent and every hurt he didn't shield—pushing himself farther and farther from those he cares for.

But loneliness is a choice, and when they learn to open their hearts and reach out to those around them, they will no longer be alone.

* * *

_(AN: Weird, I know, but it was kind of a weird episode with a weird ending, so that's where I was at. It's funny that Merlin's acting more like an idiot this season, and Arthur is the one being fair, thoughtful, and selfless. Anyway, thanks for reading!__)_


	7. Worry Wart Bonus Scene: Gratitude

_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin._

* * *

"Admit it, Arthur, you were worried about me."

"Of course."

"Really, there's no use in denying—wait, what?"

"Yes, I was worried."

"You, Arthur Pendragon, admit to being worried."

"Yes."

"About me?"

"Yes."

"Are you feeling alright, sire? Perhaps the poison has addled your wits…"

"Merlin, the last servant sent to the dungeon for treason was murdered in his cell. You're my friend, what sort of man would I be if I hadn't worried?"

"Oh…"

"Were you worried about me?"

"...Nope."

"Yes, you were."

"You almost die a lot. I'm used to it."

"…I bet you cried."

"I did NOT!"

* * *

_(AN: And now, a bonus scene. I'm including this for several reasons- A. As an apology for taking so long to update. B. Because it's 200 rather than 100 words, so it would feel like cheating to use it as the official drabble for this episode. C. Arthur's too smart in it, so it's probably AU. Enjoy!)_

* * *

"You wanted to see me, sire?"

Arthur looked up to see Gaius standing in the doorway.

"Yes, come in."

The physician entered the chamber, shutting the door behind him. Good. Arthur did not want to be overheard.

"It must have been a hard task to heal me," Arthur said, watching Gaius closely. "Gwen said you had thought it impossible."

"Much of the credit goes to you, sire," Gaius replied. "It takes a strong will to fight such a powerful poison."

"Who else does the credit go to, Gaius?"

There. The physician definitely flinched.

"Sire?" He asked, regaining his composure.

"The night I was healed, an intruder was spotted in the citadel. The cook and several guards also reported seeing a suspicious character—an old man, whose description matches that of a fugitive sorcerer. I'm not a fool Gaius. I know Dragoon saved my life."

Gaius shifted uncomfortably. "What do you want me to say, Arthur?"

"Nothing," the king replied. "I don't know what to think about this. I don't know why he was able to heal me and not my father. But I do know that he saved my life. And I'm grateful."

Gaius smiled.

"I'll make sure he knows."


	8. Poison

_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin._

_(AN: Sorry about the lateness, I had a crazy workweek. Enjoy!)_

* * *

She could kill him a thousand different ways.

A dagger to the heart.

A rope around the neck.

A blow to the head.

Arthur's faithful servant, his most loyal subject was here at her mercy—but he would receive none.

She knew that something quick would be best. He had escaped death countless times—her sister had even left him to be eaten by serkets, and he still wouldn't die.

But she had not forgotten that first, horrible betrayal.

There was really only one way to kill him.

Her poison would end his life, just as his had ended hers.

* * *

_(AN: Here's another apology bonus. It seems as though there won't be many new episodes of Merlin to write about, so I'm going to make the most of the time I have left.)_

* * *

Merlin was not acting like himself. Arthur hated to doubt Gwen's word, but Merlin had been missing for days, and then turned up injured and withdrawn—the king didn't believe that he'd been visiting a lady-friend. Arthur's stomach squirmed at the thought of what had really happened to the servant.

"Merlin," Arthur called.

The servant looked up from the plates he was clearing away.

"Where were you these last few days? Really."

A shadow passed across Merlin's face.

"Gwen told you," he answered, returning to his task.

"Is what she said true?" the king asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" the servant said, not meeting Arthur's eyes.

"Merlin, _please_," the king strode across the room, standing in front of the servant. "First she accused you of treason, then convinced us not to go after you, and you come back bruised and limping! She's my wife and I don't understand what's going on in her head! If you know what's happening here, then tell me!"

Merlin looked Arthur in the eye for a long moment before shaking his head.

"You won't believe me."

"Try me."

The servant sighed.

"I can't tell you," he said. "But I can show you. Be ready tonight."

* * *

_(AN: And that's why they followed Gwen into the woods. The next chapter is going to be up almost immediately :)_


	9. The Death of Me

_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin._

_(AN: This is 200 words, because if I only have a few episodes left to write about, I'm not going to limit myself that much.)_

* * *

Arthur was going to be the death of him. All this sneaking and tricking and struggling, pretending to be an _old woman_—though that at least had been entertaining—what was it all for? To be forgotten, seen as a burden, to be brushed aside without thought. What an ass Arthur was...

But Merlin really wouldn't have it any other way. They had Gwen back, and everyone was happy and whole. Merlin had no right to expect better fortune than that.

And if Arthur never _ever_ found out that Merlin had been the crazy old sorceress, so much the better.

* * *

Merlin was going to be the death of him. Who else could get arrested for treason, poisoned, pushed down a ravine, fall off a cliff, chased by a dragon, and kidnapped by sorceress in the space of a week?

But though each brush with danger got closer, Arthur still needed his oldest friend at his side.

But looking down the cliff and seeing Merlin sprawled on the rocks… being trapped just feet from his friend and not knowing if he was dead or alive…

Well, if Merlin never knew how Arthur really felt at that moment, so much the better.


	10. Pain Shared

_(AN: My coworkers conspired ti murder my computer by spilling water on it and then turning it on. $600 later, I've got it back and you get this. Enjoy!)_

* * *

The pain caught Arthur off guard and took his breath away. It flared hot and sharp for a moment before fading. In moments, it was gone, but a heavy feeling of dread remained, settling into his chest and throat and stomach. It was hard to breath, hard to swallow, hard to think.

This had happened before. Sometimes it was during a fight or battle. Sometimes it came out of nowhere. He didn't understand it, but he couldn't shake the feeling that somewhere, someone was fighting for him, even suffering for him.

Arthur hoped that someday, he could thank whoever it was.


	11. Empathy

It could've been him.

Hiding in the forest.

Running from the soldiers of Camelot.

Pleading with the knights who had once been his friends.

Looking into Arthur's eyes and seeing only wounded disappointment.

Watching as the life and friendships he had built come crashing down around him.

In the end, Merlin felt sorry for Mordred. After months of needless suspicion, he finally understood the druid knight. They were two of a kind, but now, Mordred had chosen his fate, chosen to be an enemy.

Hunted.

Rejected.

Hated.

Merlin had known this would happen, but still…

It could've been him.


	12. Trust

Arthur slept fitfully. He was facing the greatest battle of his life, and for the first time in years, he did not have his closest friend at his side. When Merlin had said he wouldn't be going, Arthur had been… well, _hurt _would sound too much like a girl… but yes, something like that.

And then suddenly, Merlin's voice was ringing through his dreams, warning him, telling him what to do.

And even though it was strange, even though Arthur didn't understand it, he did as he was told immediately, because this was Merlin.

And Arthur would always trust Merlin.


	13. The End

Merlin never returned to Camelot.

As much as he loved his home and his friends—Gaius, Gwen, the knights—his first and final duty would always be with his King. The Once and Future King.

So, he waited.

He saw the world pass him by, watched as magic sunk deep into the earth and the secret places of the Old Religion faded into the darkness of aging forests. The Camelot of his youth passed into history, then into legend. With each age, Merlin was there to make sure that the stories were heard and loved, and that King Arthur was never forgotten.

He watched the rulers of Albion rise and fall. He saw countless days of war and grief and strife. Every battle seemed worse than the last, and with each new atrocity he thought that now must be the time for the King's return.

But through a thousand years and more, nothing happened.

Until one day, it did.

In a time of hatred, darkness, and despair beyond grief, a time when all the goodness and light and magic seemed lost from the world, he came back.

He came like the golden light of dawn after the longest night of winter, like the first birdsong of spring, like a spark that ignites an unstoppable blaze.

Like the sight of a treasured, much-missed friend.

And Merlin was there, waiting.

The gnarled old man watched as the golden haired king walked out of the mists of legend and into a world in need of help.

The two regarded each other for a long moment without speaking.

"Merlin," said Arthur, smiling. "Well done."

The old wizard rushed forward and embraced his friend, sobbing unrestrainedly. After a moment, they broke apart, and Arthur examined the sorcerer at arm's length.

"The others send their love," the King said. "And Gwaine wanted me to say that the beard is not a good look for you."

Merlin laughed through his tears, and as he laughed, his age melted away until he was once more the dark-haired boy of so many years ago.

"I'm sorry," the warlock said, wiping his eyes. "I've just been waiting for a _long_ time."

"We've all missed you too," Arthur said, gripping Merlin's shoulder. "Gwen, Gaius, they all can't wait to see you again."

"Will they?" Merlin asked, eyes wide and vulnerable. "Can I go were they are?"

"Of course," said Arthur bracingly. "Once our task is complete, we'll both go. Do you honestly think a faithful servant like you would be turned away? I did promise you a day off, after all."

"As I remember," said Merlin, eyes narrowing, "It was _two_ days off."

"Two days off?" Arthur scoffed "Really, Merlin, I think you've gone a bit senile."

"Then I don't suppose you'll want my help to save the kingdom, will you, _sire_?"

"Well, I'm sure I don't _need_ your help, but since you've been here lazing about for centuries…"

"You know, I should have told that White fellow to title his book 'The Once and Future Prat.' It would've been more fitting."

Arthur laughed, then turned to face the strange new world before him. Merlin stood at his side, finally back where he belonged.

"Come on, Merlin. Let's make some more legends."


End file.
